Asgore's Home
Asgore's Home is a location in New Home, and, as the name implies, is the home of the ruler of the Underground, Asgore Dreemurr. It bears a resemblance to Toriel's Home except that the house is entirely in monochrome, except the yellow of the Golden Flowers, the red of the gift wrapping and the green of the keys used to unlock the padlocks. Description Foyer (1) A chain initially locks the stairs to the basement in the foyer with two padlocks. There is a note on the chain that says "Howdy! I'm in the garden. If you have anything you need to get off your chest, please don't hesitate to come. The keys are in the kitchen and the hallway." To the right is the hallway, leading to the three bedrooms (though one is closed for renovations), and to the left is the study and kitchen. Asriel and Chara's Room (2) The bedroom of Asriel and Chara, the First Human, is the first door on the left of the hallway. The room contains two twin sized beds, the bed that belonged to Chara on the left, and the bed that belonged to Asriel on the right. There is a flower drawing on the wall created by Chara, a picture frame of the Dreemurr family, and a closet filled with striped shirts. The room also contains two present boxes containing the weapon and armor of Chara, which differs based on the protagonist's route. On a Neutral or True Pacifist Route, the items are the Worn Dagger and the Heart Locket, and on a Genocide Route, there is the Real Knife and The Locket. Asgore's Room (3) Asgore's Room consists of a trophy that reads "Number 1 Nose-Nuzzle Champions '98!," an open journal that has "Nice day today!" written on the current page, a king-sized bed, a closet that contains a "Santa Claus" outfit, macaroni art of a flower, and a clothes drawer that contains a pink, hand-knit sweater that says "Mr. Dad Guy." The Kitchen (4) The kitchen contains a clean stovetop, a trash can filled with crumpled up recipes for a Butterscotch Pie, a note that says to "Help yourself to anything you want!," a sink with white fur stuck in the drain, and a fridge filled with unopened containers of snails. Main Story Asgore's Home is entered at the end of a long walk between the CORE and the capital New Home. Neutral Route In the Neutral Route, walking through Asgore's Home triggers monster encounters, but instead of fighting, the monsters tell the story of Asriel and the first human. In the background, the track Undertale plays. Examining the objects throughout Asgore's Home has a more positive outlook, and the present boxes contain the Heart Locket and the Worn Dagger. True Pacifist Route In the True Pacifist Route, the padlocked chain is not there, meaning it is possible to go straight to the basement. When exploring the house, the monster encounters' dialogue can be sped up, and the descriptions of objects in the house are the same as in the Neutral Route. The present boxes contain the Heart Locket and the Worn Dagger; again, the same as the Neutral Route. Genocide Route In the Genocide Route, walking through Asgore's Home triggers encounters with Flowey instead of other monsters, who is also non-combative. Flowey explains to the protagonist how he now feels about his new life and his experiences. In the background, the track Small Shock is playing, though slower and in a lower pitch. Examining objects in Asgore's Home can allow the first human to talk through the protagonist's narration, usually with ominous responses. The present boxes instead contain The Locket and the Real Knife, which are significantly more potent (but have better alternatives for the last fight). Trivia * The present boxes in Asriel and Chara's Room look similar to [[w:c:earthbound:Gift box|those in the EarthBound series.]] * The room marked "Room under renovations" corresponds to Toriel's bedroom in Toriel's Home, similar to how the room in her house marked "Room under renovations" corresponds to Asgore's bedroom in his house. de:Asgores Haus es:Asgore's Home fr:Maison d'Asgore ja:Asgore's Home pl:Dom Asgore'a ru:Дом Асгора uk:Будинок Асгора